dr_pablo_motos_y_sus_villanosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Redladdin
Cast * Aladdin - Red (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Jasmine - Siri (Rugrats go Wild) * Genie - Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle * Jafar - Huckleberry Hound * Iago - Captain Falcon Von Talon (Valliant) * Abu - Carface and Killer (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Magic Carpet - Nightmare Rainbow Dash * Sultan - Makunga (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Rajah - Rudy (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Cave of Wonders as itself * Razoul - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Razoul's Guards - Bean Scouts (Camp Lazlo) * Peddler - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Gazeem the Thief - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) * Prince Achmed - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs go to Heaven) * Two Hungry Children - Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Omar; Melon Seller - Black Wolf (Niko) * Farouk; Apple Seller - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Pot Seller - Dag (Barnyard) * Nut Seller - King Sombra (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Necklace Seller - Captain Gutt (Ice Age 4: Continental Drift) * Fish Seller - Verminous Snaptrap (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Fire Breather - Horseface Harry (Quick Draw McGraw) * 'Laddie' Dog Genie - Scud (Toy Story) * Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Nightmare Moon, Sunset Shimmer and Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gigantic Genie - Rocky and Bullwinkle * Old Jafar - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Elephant Abu - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Snake Jafar - Shining Armor (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Genie Jafar - The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) Scene * Redladdin - Part 1 - "Arabian Night"/A Dark Night * Redladdin - Part 2 - Red on the Run/"One Jump Ahead" * Redladdin - Part 3 - Red Fights with Prince Charlie Barkin/"One Jump Ahead (Reprise)" * Redladdin - Part 4 - Princess Siris Dream * Redladdin - Part 5 - Huckleberry Hound and Scarface's Conversation/Siri Runs Away * Redladdin - Part 6 - Trouble at the Market Place/Huckleberry Hound's Evil Plan * Redladdin - Part 7 - Red Arrested/Siri Confronts Huckleberry Hound * Redladdin - Part 8 - Red Escapes with a Furred Wizard * Redladdin - Part 9 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 1) * Redladdin - Part 10 - The Cave of Wonders (Part 2) * Redladdin - Part 11 - The Amazing and All-Power Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle (Part 1; "Friend Like Me") * Redladdin - Part 12 - The Amazing and All-Power Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle (Part 2) * Redrladdin - Part 13 - Scarface Upbraids Huckleberry Hound * Redladdin - Part 14 - Red's First Wish * Redladdin - Part 15 - Huckleberry Hound Makes his Move/"Prince Red" * Redladdin - Part 16 - Scarface Rides on Nightmare Rainbow Dash * Redladdin - Part 17 - Red Argues with Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle/Red Goes to Siri * Redladdin - Part 18 - 'Do You Trust Me?'/"A Whole New World" * Redladdin - Part 19 - Red Almost Spills the Beans/Red and Siri's Kiss * Redladdin - Part 20 - Red Gets Ambushed/ Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle Saves Red's Life * Redladdin - Part 21 - Huckleberry Hound Gets Exposed * Redladdin - Part 22 - Red's Depression/Von Talon Steals the Lamp * Redladdin - Part 23 - Sacrface's Announcement/'Dark Rocky and Dark Bullwinkle's New Master is Huckleberry Hound * Redladdin - Part 24 - Huckleberry Hound's Dark Wishes/"Prince Red (Reprise)" * Redladdin - Part 25 - The End of the Earth * Redladdin - Part 26 - Red Vs. Huckleberry Hound (Part 1) * Redladdin - Part 27 - Red Vs. Huckleberry Hound (Part 2) * Redladdin - Part 28 - Red Vs. Huckleberry Hound (Part 3) * Redladdin - Part 29 - Happy End in Agrabah * Redladdin - Part 30 - End Credits